


Sabriel Week 2013

by VioletHyena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel Week 2013, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/pseuds/VioletHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel shorts for Sabriel Week 2013</p><p>Prompts:<br/>Reverse 'Verse AU<br/>Iktsuarpok<br/>General Domesticity<br/>Angel Powers During Sex<br/>Fluff with Pets<br/>Red Nightmares<br/>Titanic</p><p>These were posted for Sabriel Week on Tumblr and I haven't gotten around to post them until tonight. It was around July. But I'm going to post some now :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reverse 'Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> DAY 1 General AU Day  
> Any sort of AU you desire. Want to write/draw something where they both work at a bakery? Okay! How about a zookeeper AU? Sure, why not! The good ol’ high school AU is just fine as well. Anything you want to create that’s not canon-compliant is perfect for today.
> 
> -
> 
> Day 1, General AU Day.  
> Prompt: Reverse 'Verse AU (Where Sam is an angel and Gabriel is a hunter.)  
> Pairing: Sabriel
> 
> (Samael, archangel, destroyer, good and evil)

Samael, or rather, Sam, as the humans in his care called him, was flipping through a tomb of Enochian language. He also had a pen in hand and was making marks about correct spelling and translations. Gabriel raised a brow as he walked into the motel room with his hunting gear, his shirt torn, and over all dirty from his last hunt.

“Is this what you do all day?” Gabriel asked and Sam glanced up from the middle pages to acknowledge the human, “Sit around red lining my brother's books?”

“I simply noticed that they had some wrong translations.” Sam noted the page he was in and shut the tomb with a soft thump, unsettling some dust. “There is a vast difference between 'you breed with the mouth of a goat' and 'Your sheep are trampling my fields'.” Sam placed the book on the desk and then the pen atop it, perfectly set in the middle of the book. Gabriel dumped his bag on the bed and scooped up the TV controller, pushing the power button.

“I don't think anyone says either of those these days.” Gabriel flipped through several channels, “You need better hobbies.”

“My job is making sure you're not killed.” Sam folded his hands on his suit pants, sitting on the bed with the poise of a cat.

“I said hobby, not job. You know, fun. Fuuun.” Gabriel extended the word, as though it would better translate what he was saying by saying it longer. Gabriel gave him one of those easy going smiles; the one that gave Sam a strange tight sensation in his belly and chest. 

“That's not why I'm here.” Sam said stiffly, “Being too leisurely leaves one's defenses open. Awareness is diminished and one will be caught off guard.” Gabriel pulled a half melted chocolate bar out of his pocket and used his teeth to help open and take the first bite of the sweet.

“Half the fun of being human.” Gabriel grinned, chocolate tucked into his cheek, enjoying the flavor. Gabriel tossed an extra bar to the archangel and Sam caught it without a blink of his eye. “Seriously, Kiddo, blink every once in a while. You got a body, you got to know to enjoy it. You're not just a... ” Gabriel waved his hand for the words as Sam stared at the plastic encased Snickers bar.

“Entity of pure celestial intent.” Sam helped and placed the bar neatly beside the pen on the book.

“Right, that.” Gabriel raised a brow, “And you should definitely take advantage of enjoying the pleasures of life. I mean, hello, food, TV, candy, carnivals, comic books, movies, and sex.” Gabriel grinned at the last one.

Sam withheld a long suffering sigh, “Angels do not participate in your carnal pleasures or in your way of procreation. We are unfathomably immortal thus we...”

“Wait, you've never had sex?” Gabriel asked, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Sam blinked, bemused by Gabriel's reaction.

“Of course not.” Sam said, “There's no point in it.”

“No poi-” Gabriel tossed his jacket and candy aside and he stalked over to the archangel. 

Sam sat up straighter, not sure what he was expecting from Gabriel since the man was fairly unpredictable. Most of Gabriel's action were long thought out and planned ahead of time, but then there were impulses that startled everyone. Gabriel leaned over him at the side of the bed and Sam stared back. Gabriel was not as tall as Sam's vessel, but that said nothing about how strong the human was. Not that Gabriel was stronger than an archangel; who was roughly as tall as the US was wide. 

“I'll show you the point.” Gabriel smiled and his hands rested on Sam's knees, close enough to where Sam could smell the chocolate on Gabriel's breath. Sam sat very still, not willing to give Gabriel an inch or show any interest, “You can feel what ever happens to your vessel, right?”

“Yes, in a way.” Sam agreed slowly, “There are different... sensations and senses.”

“Well I'm going to show you exactly what those senses can feel.” Gabriel pulled at Sam's suit tie and slid it down. Then Gabriel pulled the buttons free and Sam squirmed a little, his face reddening. 

“Why are you...” Sam was struck speechless when Gabriel's lips had access to his neck. Gabriel sucked on his skin, which was close to vital organs; and sensitive. Sam had not felt anything like it before, “Oh...” Tingles spread over Sam's skin and Gabriel's fingers moved swiftly, hands sliding over Sam's muscular chest and abs. Gabriel nipped up the side of Sam's neck, under his ear and Sam lost his composure. Sam's fingers found and curled into Gabriel's shirt and Gabriel breathed warm air into Sam's ear. 

“You're pretty sensitive.” Gabriel murmured, “How about you let me show you more?” Gabriel's lips just barely grazed Sam's ear and a rush of arousal hit his gut. He was supposed to be keeping an eye out for the Righteous man and his brother, Gabriel, but it wasn't easy focusing on anything else beside Gabriel's knowing fingers.

“I need to be vigilant in my duties.” Sam said, but it didn't sound as strong as before.

“Okay, if you don't like what I do, you pop out and be all Mr. Guard Dog. But...” Gabriel's hand squeezed Sam's starting erection in his palm and Sam gasped involuntarily, “If you like it, you just sit there and enjoy it.”

Sam did not fly out of the room, though. And he wasn't a virgin by the time Gabriel was done either.


	2. Iktsuarpok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 2 Non-translatable Word Day  
> Choose any word from the list and use it as a prompt. Make sure to put the word you chose in the actual post.
> 
> Prompt - Iktsuarpok. (Inuit) You know that feeling of anticipation when you’re waiting for someone to show up at your house and you keep going outside to see if they’re there yet? This is the word for it.  
> Pairing: Sabriel

Dean eyed his brother, thinking maybe he should be concerned with the fact that Sam was checking outside the motel room window every 3.5 minutes. It was quiet brooding. Sam would do a few pages of research and then get up to stretch and casually check outside. And when he didn't find what he was looking for, he'd make a sad or disgruntled face and then go back to the books. Dean was flipping through an Inuit book, which explained the same phenomenon. Iktsuarpok. Continuing to check outside, waiting for someone to show up. 

“Why don't you call him?” Dean suggested idly, because this had been going on for an hour, And Dean didn't get annoyed easily, but this was ridiculous.

“Call who?” Sam asked, head jerking up from the window that he'd checked for at least the thousandth time. 

“Call your fucking boy friend.” Dean grumbled, “Maybe he forgot the address. Or you know, maybe he's busy helping Cas.”

“I'm not worried, or anything.” Sam defended meekly, “It's not like... you know, leviathan are killing angels or making human farms...” Sam's fingers curled, breathing more rapid. Because Leviathans, who tore apart a god from the inside, were a bit alarming. He hadn't had to worry about anything hurting Gabriel since Lucifer nearly killed him. 

“They'll be fine.” Dean waved his paper, “Want something to eat? I could order Chinese or Pizza...”

“You go ahead. I'm not hungry.” Sam continued to look out the window and Dean sighed, picking up his cell. However, before he got his phone patched through, there was a breeze of wings and both humans looked to the center of the room.

“Tah-dah!” Gabriel lifted a box of pizza box above his head and Castiel was beside him, “Told you it wouldn't take us that long to detour to Italy.”

“It was unnecessary.” Castiel said and Dean hung up his phone.

“Where have you been?” Sam asked, strain in his voice as he looked at Gabriel, who placed the pizza down on the table near Dean and Dean looked interestedly at the foreign language on the box.

“What? Killing Leviathan is hard if you hadn't noticed.” Gabriel raised a brow at Sam's annoyed tone, “Best we could do was chop them up and put them into little boxes, then bury them. Not easy. But look, pizza. Good pizza.” Gabriel waved to the box as Dean was flicking it open and Dean was happy to see it was the works and it smelled like heaven.

“Mm, good digs.” Dean licked his lips and looked up at Castiel, who was not so focused on the pizza. Dean followed Castiel's gaze, finding Sam had closed the distance between him and Gabriel and they were currently lip locked in a desperate union. Dean's nose curled, “God, GUYS, get a room.” He did not want to see his brother making out with the goddamn trickster/Messenger of God.

They drew back, a bit breathless and Gabriel was all grins as he waved his hand. Suddenly Dean and Castiel weren't in the motel anymore. They were in the Impala in front of the motel room. Dean blinked, hands grabbing for the pizza box that had been there only moments before. Castiel also seemed winded since not many beings could send him flying when he didn't want to be. 

“My pie.” Dean said forlornly and Castiel gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.


	3. General Domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 3 General Domesticity Day  
> For anything domestic. Kids, marriage, living together in a cute loft apartment in the city, etc. Mpreg is allowed as long as it is properly warned for. Can be lined up with canon or AU, your choice.

Gabriel didn't participate in simple hunts of the paranormal. Sam and Dean were big boys and they liked their job just fine. So when ever Sam and Dean had a new case and they'd be gone, Gabriel always made Sam's leave a little more special. 

Gabriel's apartment could travel from place to place, but Gabriel always chose to distract Sam if he was researching in the apartment. So, as always, the Winchesters would drive from town to town and keep case work in a motel. But before the brothers left, the night before, Gabriel would always pay special attention to Sam's body. He just wanted Sam to know that Gabriel would miss him and passively remind the human that Sam was Gabriel's and no one else's. Then sometimes in bed if Sam was so sedated that he groaned at the alarm instead of getting straight up, Gabriel would bring him breakfast in bed. Gabriel liked the mornings where Sam curled closer to him instead of easily moving away. He'd slowly wake Sam up with kisses and Sam would groan and remind them both that he had to go, there were people to save, things to kill, etc.

Gabriel made breakfast: pancakes, eggs, bacon, you name it, someone was having it. Dean participated in breakfast the most (if Sam insisted that he shouldn't eat in bed), eating a little of everything. The only downside to Dean's side of breakfast was that Dean had to deal with the small pecks and smooches that Sam and Gabriel exchanged when ever they passed by one another in the kitchen or dining room. 

Gabriel popped in as Sam was packing, suggesting things to bring and Sam just rolled his eyes most of the time because he had it and he'd been hunting countless times before. All though there were a couple of time that Sam had a moment of surprise and agreed that perhaps he could use that book on their trip, or an ancient scroll that could be used on that particular monster or spirit. 

The final good byes seemed to be the longest, mostly since they were Sam and Gabriel's goodbye kiss and it just snowballed from one kiss to the next, getting longer and hotter as it went on.

“GOD, Sam, let's GO already.” Dean always ended up reminding them they had a case where people were being killed and Gabriel and Sam were nearly tongue tied at the door.

Sam pulled away shyly and looked at Gabriel, “Love you.”

“Love you too, Saminx.” Gabriel grinned and patted Sam's butt on his way out the door, “Don't take too long solving the case.”

“I won't.” Sam promised and Dean grabbed Sam's arm to pull him along.

“You two are worse than teenagers!” Dean exclaimed but Sam would always look out the window and wave another bye to Gabriel, because honestly at this point, Sam and Gabriel wanted to make sure ever good bye was a good one.


	4. Angel powers during sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 4 Porn Day  
> Choose a kink from the list below (or choose more than one, power to you if you want to do Rule 63 with fisting, desperation and tattoos) and create something involving it. Remember to put the kinks you used from this list in the description.
> 
> (Angel powers during sex, duplication, triplication)

Gabriel had his moods, especially when it came to sex. Sam learned that only a little while after getting involved with Gabriel when he was just a Trickster. Gabriel was normally laid back, in personality and in the bed room, but there were also nights where Gabriel was aggressive, loving, romantic, and just down right cruel in the best ways. Sometimes it was a little of all of them. Sometimes it was dirty and sweaty; rutting together like beasts instead of men. Then there were nights like this night, where Gabriel focused solely on Sam; slowly working him up and breaking him down. 

Because it wasn't just Gabriel's hands on Sam. No. Another two pairs joined in, caressing Sam's skin and lips kissing his flesh. Gabriel and his doubles appeared and disappeared where the real Gabriel willed them. Sam was reduced to a panting, flushed heap on his bed. A hand was stroking Sam's aching cock and fingers pumped in and out of Sam, making him pant and moan into a mouth. They pet his thighs, kissed his neck and toyed with his nipples, however they pleased. Sam's skin tingled. They were a band of strong handed, one minded men, intent on driving Sam insane without even really fucking him. They just teased him and knew exactly how to set him on fire long enough to bring him to the edge and then let him dwindle before he actually came. 

“Gabriel...” Sam groaned loudly, feet lifting his hips off the bed as he was close again and he whined as Gabriel drew the fingers out, “Oh please... fuck... Don't stop, don't stop.” He huffed, trying to wiggle his hips and he clenched hard to keep the pressure against his prostrate but the fingers slipped out, denying him once more, “Fuck...” Sam's head hit the bed in frustration. He'd been on the edge of being so hard it hurt for nearly an hour. And it was NOT an exaggeration. Gabriel was focused solely on manipulating Sam's body into a heated stupor; with his physical hands and metaphysical means. 

“Let me come.” Sam moaned, tears in his eyes, “Please, let me come, please...” His body was trembling, arched high for Gabriel to continue, “Gabriel, please...”

“Come on, Saminx. You can do better than that.” One of the Gabriel's whispered into his ear, “What do you want?”

“And who do you want?” Another whispered into his other ear and Sam shuttered. He didn't care at that point. He just wanted enough to come and he wanted more than fingers and a hand job.

“Oh please...” Sam took a deep breath, one of his hands finding its way into a Gabriel's hair and gripping it tight, “All of you. I want all of you in me. I want you to stop playing and fuck me.” There was a collective smile on each face and Sam pressed his mouth to a belly, and then one of their cocks, wanting to spark them into what he wanted. They flipped him onto his hands and knees and Sam swallowed the cock that was nearest, sucking on it as enthusiastically as he wanted Gabriel inside him.

And Sam felt the sweet stretching of Gabriel's cock sliding into his ass and Sam had to pull off the cock for a moment, gasping and body twitching. It was slick and filled him; and it was just what Sam needed after all the long exposed torture.

“Yes...” He hissed. Pushing back against the cock in his ass and after a few deep breaths he started again on the cock in front of his face, sucking it down as far as it would go. The third Gabriel was absent for a moment, at least until Sam felt hands continuing to tease his sensitive skin where the first pair of hands were occupied in his hair and the second were on his hips. Sam bucked against the cock slamming into him. He felt the swell of heat, rising closer and closer. And he wanted to reach his peek, he felt he could. He was perpetually almost there and the feeling to go longer hand harder until he reached his (hopefully well worth it) orgasm.

But before that peek was ever reached, Sam tasted fresh come in his mouth and the heat swell in his gut. Sam whined as the Gabriel in front of him went soft and vanished into the air as did the one in him. And finally the third Gabriel, the one remaining, slid his cock into Sam's aching hole and leaned over, kissing Sam's back. Gabriel's hand pressed against Sam's hickey spotted shoulder and Sam slid into the sheets, panting heavily.

“How about we finish this, Sam?” Gabriel rocked into him and Sam nearly felt the lift of the angel blocks Gabriel had used on his and Sam got his wind back.

“Oh yes, Gabriel...” Sam whimpered, mind frayed from constant stimulation, “Gabriel!” Neither of them lasted for that last round; they were just raw and worn and Sam's body was just flooded with the last few snaps of Gabriel's hips. Sam came hard, flesh finally ignited with the burst of fireworks and his mind was numb with relief and bliss. 

Sam was so exhausted, he only remembered going completely lax in bed and found himself waking up in the day time. Or at least, the sun was out. Sort of. Sam finally found the energy to roll over, body riddled with delightful aches and pains, finding the alarm clock said 4pm. Sam groaned into the sheets, “Oh my god...”

“Finally up?” Gabriel's voice came from somewhere near the door to their bedroom and Sam was lethargic. 

Sam sighed heavily, voice raw, “Is it really 4 in the afternoon?”

“Yeah, you were out.” Gabriel could be heard closing the door and walking over. Sam felt the weight on the bed and a warm hand on his back, “Was that too much?”

“Mm...” Sam thought back on the events that took roughly 18 hours ago, “Maybe three is too much.” 

Gabriel chuckled, “Finally finding your limit, Saminx?” Gabriel rubbed his shoulders soothingly. Sam melted to the gentle touch, his flesh still tingled.

“Worth it.” Sam closed his eyes again for a moment before he turned his head to look at his archangel lover, “Dean didn't ask too much, did he?” Sam could distinctly remember screaming for several minutes at a time.

“Once I offered to show him a video, he decided he didn't want to know.” Gabriel said fondly and Sam smiled, closing his eyes.

“Good.” Sam rolled over onto his back and gripped Gabriel's hand, “I'm hungry.” More like starving after that work out.

“Anything you can think of is on the menu.” Gabriel smiled and Sam sank into the mattress, completely satiated as Gabriel slid his fingers between Sam's, “Because you have some damn sexy kinks.” Sam grinned and looked at the ceiling, thinking about what he wanted to eat to get feeling back into his legs.


	5. Pet Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 5 Fluff/Angst Day  
> Fluff prompt: Something involving a pet.  
> Angst prompt: Something involving sickness or death.
> 
> (Sam, Max, and Gabriel)

“How about All Dogs go to Heaven?”

Sam was lounging on the couch at Gabriel's apartment, watching the large screen TV flip through movie options. Sam took up the whole length of the couch and Max, Gabriel's jack russel terrier was stationed comfortably on Sam's knees, watching the screen.

“No.” Sam replied, sipping from his bottle of water. Gabriel waved a finger, standing near the TV as he flicked through movies.

“Marley and Me?” Gabriel asked. 

Sam looked at Max, then back to Gabriel shaking his head, “Nope.”

“Oliver and company?” Gabriel started flicking through the movies faster, Beethoven? Bolt? Bingo? The Shaggy Dog? Air Bud? Come ON, Max, something.” Gabriel looked frazzled and Max finally moved, waving a paw in the air before replacing it comfortably back on Sam's leg. “Max, if I have to watch Old Yeller with you one more time, I'm going to smite someone.” Max barked at Gabriel and Gabriel threw his hands up on the air, “For the love of DAD, not Old Yeller! You cry and howl every time you see it and I think you need to try something new.”

Sam watched, amused. Gabriel was the only one who could possibly argue coherently with his dog and lose the argument.

“What about Scooby-Doo?” Sam asked Max and Max's ears perked and tilted in Sam's direction. Sam blinked, unsure if that was a good sign. But Gabriel relaxed and shrugged. 

“There are movies, or we could marathon the old cartoon.” Gabriel said and Max's tail started wagging. Gabriel clapped his hands together, looking back to the TV, “TV Marathon night!” Sam nodded slowly and watched the old cartoon start up as Gabriel walked over to the couch. The couch widened enough for Gabriel to seat himself behind Sam and Sam wrapped an arm around his lover and received a kiss as Gabriel got comfortable.

“I thought it was going to be one movie.” Sam muttered.

“Don't worry, he'll fall asleep after the 4th unmasking.” Gabriel wiggled an arm under Sam's back and Max's tail wagged back and forth as the Mystery Van rolled into view, “Y'know, he'd probably like Wishbone.” Sam snagged a kiss from Gabriel's lips. 

“Your dog his spoiled.” Sam told him and pet Max's head as Gabriel shrugged.

“You make it sound like a bad thing.” Gabriel snuggled closer to Sam and Max growled for them to both be quiet; he was trying to figure out who the monster would be.


	6. Red Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 6 Color Day  
> Choose one color and one concept from the lists below, combine them, make something out of it.
> 
> (Red Nightmares)

Sometimes in Sam's dreams, there was a sea of red that washed up on the shores. It wasn't the kind of red that was made by the sun setting or rising. It was the sea of blood that washed over the white sand. It beckoned him every night to come sail on the waves again. To feel powerful again. To feed on it again. 

And every night he fell to the calling of the sea and when he drowned himself in it, he was free. He was free from weakness, from responsibility, and from caring. He was soulless, feeding on demon blood just to make himself stronger. 

He always turned into the beast under the water, hunting fishermen that drifted by. 

Sam awoke and sat up, trying to bring himself out of that world as quickly as possible. It was a dream, no, it was a nightmare he always wanted to forget. He held his head between his knees, breathing harshly as his heart was thumping out of control. He didn't need it, Sam reminded himself. He didn't need it and he didn't want it. Never again...

“Sam.”

Sam looked over his knees, fixating on Gabriel, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Gabriel looked concerned, cautiously so. 

“I'm okay.” Sam swallowed quietly, “Just... a bad dream.” He told himself that a lot. He told himself it was a bad dream and that it would never come true again. A small smile hinted at Gabriel's lips and he scooted up on the bed more, next to Sam.

“I hear those suck.” Gabriel rubbed Sam's tense shoulders. Sam took deep, calming breaths.

“Understatement.” Sam muttered. Gabriel slid up to the head of the bed behind Sam and he pulled Sam back by his shoulders. Sam resisted naturally out of habit, even though it wouldn't stop the archangel from doing what he wanted. Gabriel did not force Sam down though; he waited for Sam to relax before he guided Sam back to lying down, Sam's head resting in Gabriel's lap. 

Gabriel's thumbs smoothed over Sam's brows, easing the tension away, “Just relax, you're okay.” Sam slowly shut his eyes as Gabriel started tracing circles on his temples and dragging his finger tips through his hair line.

“I'm sorry.” Sam murmured to break the silence.

“You don't have to apologize about anything.” Gabriel said softly, thumbs sliding down Sam's face and jaw, making Sam hazy and relaxed.

“I should have never left with Ruby.” Sam whispered, “I never should have started drinking demon blood. Everyone warned me...”

“Shh, babe.” Gabriel leaned down, kissing Sam's lips softly, “You've already apologized for that a thousand times over. You saved the world in the end.” Sam opened watery eyes up at Gabriel. Gabriel smiled softly at him, “I forgive you. You should forgive yourself.”

“I'm afraid.” Sam whispered.

“Why? It's all in the past.” Gabriel's fingers smoothed down Sam's neck and Sam's hand slid over Gabriel's, gripping it tight.

“I'm afraid of doing it again.” Sam swallowed and Gabriel's hands stopped moving, “I keep... I want it again. It's always in the back of my mind...”

Gabriel's fingers moved to Sam's hair again, combing it gently, “If you fall off the wagon, I'm going to catch you this time.” A sad smile crossed Sam's lips.

“You shouldn't have to do that.” Sam squeezed Gabriel's hand.

“But I'm prepared to if you do. You're stuck with me now, Kiddo.” Gabriel smiled at him fondly, “I'm not loosing you again.”

“I love you.” Sam murmured tiredly, eyes drifting close again.

“Love you too.” Gabriel kissed Sam's forehead as Sam started to drift off to sleep again, comforted by the distant sursuration of feathers and Gabriel's warmth.


	7. Titanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam have a movie night and Gabriel's room-mate, Balthazar, can't stand the movie they pick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 7 Pop Culture Day  
> Use a pop culture reference! Could be a full blown crossover/AU deal, but it could be as simple as Gabriel quoting a TV show or them watching a (specific, to make it an actual reference) movie together.
> 
> Prompt: Day 7, Pop Culture Day: Titanic  
> College/Normal AU
> 
> (I think this was my favorite one out of the whole Sabriel Week)

“Titanic?” Sam asked incredulously as he sat on the living room couch of Gabriel's apartment. They were dressed casually because they had been dating for about 5 months already, “Are you a secret chick flick fanatic?” If Dean knew Sam's lover was into romantic movies they would never hear the end of it. Dean was a dick like that.

Gabriel gave Sam a wink as he popped the DVD into the player and the title screen popped up on the large flat screen TV. “Trust me, this will be the most entertaining chick flick you'll ever see.” Sam didn't see how; he'd already seen Titanic, it was long, boring, and full of death. Gabriel seemed pretty stoked about it as he slung a leg over Sam's lap and he fell into the couch cushions next to Sam.

The haunting melody of My Heart Will Go On started up when Gabriel hit play. Sam sighed and started to make a mental list of movies to put Gabriel through.

There then was a thud against the far right wall, loud enough to startle Sam. Gabriel's teeth dug into his bottom lip, trying to stifle a laugh and acting like a kid that was playing a dirty trick. Sam gave Gabriel a questioning look but Gabriel gave him a wave; to wait, as though it was apparently going to get better. 

The movie continued and as the dialog between the two main characters picked up, so did the noise in the bedroom that was not Gabriel's. There were thuds and low toned British accented curses and Gabriel grinned when the most disruptive bangs and a clatter was heard.

“What in the world?” Sam asked finally and Gabriel couldn't contain himself when the term 'bloody bastard' was heard. Gabriel chuckled and leaned into Sam's arm.

“My room mate hates Titanic and I know for a fact that he's trying to study for his exam with a hangover tonight.” Sam blinked.

“He has a hangover at 6:30 at night?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded, grinning.

“He's a terrible wino.” Gabriel started rubbing his shin between Sam's thighs and Sam's ears and cheeks went a nice shade of pink and Sam smiled a little at the hinting, “The movie is pretty boring, but Balthazar throwing shoes is always good entertainment. He doesn't really get worked up until that famous flying on the bow scene.” Sam chuckled; okay, he could forgive Gabriel for the chick flick movie because it had ulterior motives of entertainment. Gabriel pushed himself up and knelt on the couch, “Lets fill the time, shall we?” Sam nodded turning his head to meet Gabriel's curled lips in a sweet kiss.

“You're a menace.” Sam told him as Gabriel pressed Sam into the couch and they got comfy for the long movie.

“I'm your menace.” Gabriel said proudly and kissed Sam's lips warmly, drawing out lingering kisses. Sam's hand slipped into Gabriel's hair and the kisses weren't pecks for very long. They rolled out into long, heated drawls of breath and gentle tongue play mixed with small sounds from both of them...

They were interpreted by Balthazar stomping out of his room and his door hit the wall with a loud crash of a painting falling off the wall.“GABRIEL, I WILL BREAK YOUR DVD IF YOU INSIST ON PLAYING IT.” Gabriel and Sam sat up from the noise and Gabriel was grinning at his room mate. Sam was partially annoyed for the interruption but the flustered state of Balthazar -who was normally quite pompous and sarcastic to everyone- was really quite a sight to see.

“Come on, Balthazar.” Gabriel raised his brows, “This is my best make out movie.”

“Then take it into your room!” Balthazar seethed and it was indeed the scene where Leonardo DiCaprio was showing Kate Winslet how to fly on the bow, “This is a monstrosity to man kind and I detest you for playing it when you KNOW I have a headache and Modern Masterpieces test tomorrow!”

“This TV is bigger.” Gabriel grinned and Balthazar gave Gabriel such a look at Sam laid back down and covered his mouth with a hand to withhold a laugh. Balthazar marched forward, popped the DVD out of the player and turned around so Gabriel could watch him break it in half. Gabriel looked unamused, “You owe me 20 bucks.”

“Bite me, you self righteous prick.” Balthazar threw the pieces away from him and wiped his hands on his pants, looking as if the DVD itself had drooled on him. Gabriel and Sam watched Balthazar march back into his room and the door slammed shut behind him. A wide mouthed grin grew onto Gabriel's face and Sam started laughing into his hand and Gabriel chuckled as quietly as possible.

“You're such a dick.” Sam whispered earnestly, but not disapprovingly. 

“You know what he really hates?” Gabriel grinned, “That Celian Deon song.”

“Oh God...” Sam pushed at Gabriel's chest playfully, still trying to calm down from his giggle fit and he rubbed his hands down his face.

“I have the single on a CD.” Gabriel grinned deviously.

“Now you're just asking for a death wish.” Sam got his breath back, but the thought of Balthazar losing his shit over a song really made Sam smile, “You should put it in his car so it turns on when he starts it.” Gabriel's smile dropped and his eyes widened, in a way that showed how struck he was with the idea.

“Oh. My. God.” Gabriel took Sam's face in his hands and kissed him so hard, Sam was left breathless, “You're a genius!” Gabriel got up to do just that but Sam had a grip on Gabriel's shirt, pulling him back down.

“Not NOW. God, Gabe.” Sam rolled his eyes, “Kiss me like that again.” Gabriel grinned and kissed Sam again at his request. 

Sam decided that Gabriel was definitely a keeper after that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked my fanfiction, please check out My Books! A link can be found at the end of my AO3 profile page.


End file.
